


Jealousy

by Skelespoo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Fontcest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Swapcest - Freeform, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelespoo/pseuds/Skelespoo
Summary: Papyrus can't help but get jealous, even if its over something silly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluffy oneshot I made on the spot. Deals with Underswap Papyrus/Sans, don’t like swapcest/fontcest, don’t read.
> 
> Note - I generally wright them as Sans being the older one but I figured it would be cute if Papyrus was the older brother instead for this one.

Jealousy. Such an emotion was like putting salt in food. Sure it gave the meal a bit of a kick and was good from time to time however too much of it could ruin the cuisine. Such a metaphor could easily apply to relationships and if one wasn’t careful they could either uplift or hurt the growing bond shared between them and their significant other. Papyrus didn’t consider himself the insane type in that category, no he knew well enough his brother was capable of handling most things and besides he trusted their inner circle of friends they hung around day in and day out. They wouldn’t take what was his away so there was no threat.

 

The only problem he seemed to have the most was when it came to those outside of their circle, any new person or thing that took Sans attention away from him just irked the smoking skeleton; unable to help but feel that twist in his non existent gut. It could be downright stupid at times but he just couldn’t help it.

 

And such was one of those times right now as he sat on the sofa, trying hard not to let his glare show as he watched Sans on the floor playing with the newest addition to their home that he’d found outside. It was a little white puffball of a dog, sitting there with that dumb expression on its face, panting continuously while his brother talked to it like it was actually listening to what he was saying. In some ways it was rather cute because it reminded Papyrus of the time when Sans was much younger, sitting around his toys and carrying on a conversation like it was a tea party or something so it was nice to see those antics return even though he was much older now.

 

Still..the taller monster couldn’t help but frown while puffing on his cigarette as he kept watching them; like he was hoping the dog would do something out of line just so he could kick it out of the house without looking like the bad guy and finally have some of that bubbly attention all for himself.

 

“Mewhehehe! Good doggy! Who’s a good boy? Who’s a widdle good doggy? Yes you are, yes you are” the shorter skeleton giggled as his gloved hand began petting the animal who came out of its strange trance and closed its eyes, white fur ruffling as its tail wagged excitedly at the touch until it suddenly jumped into his lap. A yip was heard while its pink tongue poked out and started to happily lick Sans’s face which more laughter erupted from his mouth, “A-Aack! St-Stop that tickles, mewhehe!”.

 

Papyrus’s body tensed at the spectacle as his jaw clenched tighter around his cancer stick, his fingers hidden deep in his hoodie pockets gripping tightly onto the inner fabric for he tried hard to swallow the mixture of emotions swirling within him. He knew this was silly. Him, getting jealous over a stupid pet for gods sake and yet the more the interaction continued the more he wanted to just jump off the couch and whisk his beloved brother into his arms away from the creature. He should be the one who was snuggling against him. He should be the one getting all those affectionate kisses and praise, he should be getting it all not this..stupid…dumbass looking mutt of a canine that they’d just met for ten minutes!

 

“Papyrus..? Are you..feeling ok?”.

 

The sudden question brought Papyrus into the realm of reality, blinking in surprise as he felt something hot close to his mouth and realized he’d been probably staring off for so long that he’d forgotten all about his cigarette, which had now burned all the way almost the bit. Clearing his throat while quickly dabbing it out as he brushed away any ashes that might have fallen on him did he try and pretend like nothing was wrong; his shoulders shrugged nonchalantly, “H-Huh? Yeah, yeah..sure I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be?”.

 

An awkward chuckle rose forth hoping it would appease his sibling’s gaze for it turned half lidded, peering at him as though he were trying to find something that was invisible to the naked eye. The dog at that time had managed to unravel Sans bandana and was rolling around with it on the floor but he didn’t seem to mind for he got up onto his feetr; the look on his face clearly not believing his older brother.

 

He wasn’t stupid, he could sense earlier the intensity of Papyrus’s glare from the couch moments ago which had been so thick one could cut it with a knife and as he neared the furniture he could feel the other tense as he crawled up and plunked himself right on his lap; a pout forming on his round mouth while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

 

“Papy..don’t lie to me, I can tell when you’re lying”.

 

“Pfft me? W-Why would I lie? Seriously nothing’s wrong, you worry too much, nyeheh”.

 

As hard as he was trying to hide his emotions and play it cool it didn’t seem to be working and was only digging himself further into the hole while Sans briefly gaze at him followed by turning back to look at the dog and then coming back, easily putting the two species together because after all the magnificent Sans was good at puzzles.

 

“Are..are you jealous of the dog?”.

 

“W-Whaaaa? Come on, bro that’s..that’s silly. Why would I be..”.

 

Papyrus however had to stop mid sentence for that accusatory look, knowing that no matter how hard he tried it wasn’t going to sway his sibling and his black pupils looked off to the side, letting out a sigh of defeat while an orange flush spread across his face in embarrassment. He didn’t need to say anything further, it was written all over him that the shorter monster was correct however instead of berating him for acting so childish over the matter like he’d expected to happen..instead Sans did something quite the opposite.

 

Letting out a soft exasperated sigh of his own through his closed mouth did the younger sibling’s pout turn into a smile as his gloved hand reached forward and began to gently pat his brother against the side of his face which made the taller skeleton further blush in confusion. Though he’d be lying if he said it didn’t make his soul jump happily in his ribs at the touch.

 

“Uhhh..b-bro? What are you doing?”

 

“I’m petting you, of course mewhehe! Now who’s a good boy? Who’s my bestest biggest brother in the whole Underground? You are aren’t you?”.

 

Sans couldn’t help but giggle cutely as the arms of the orange hoodie curled around his form, pulling him against Papyrus’s chest for the older sibling had to hide his darkening blush, feeling so utterly mortified that this was happening and yet it felt so..relaxing and nice to receive such attention even if it was a little on the bizarre side. But still..it was from the one he cared about above all else and his muffled voice escaped him upon nuzzling his face against the other monster, “..I..I am”.

\--

END.


End file.
